Devils Playground
by NoGoodFox
Summary: Devils... beings long forgotten in myths and legends told in Earthland. Until their sudden return to the world of humans destroys all that was hold to be true. "Foolish humans... The true origins of magic, fairies, and Earthland are far more twisted then you can ever realize." Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hello, It's been some time since I have written a story. Sadly, this was due to my old computer dying on me. So all previous stories I have ever written are now dead and gone. I will be taking them all off and starting new ones. Hopefully, you guys will like the new stories I have decided to write. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail the manga, games, or anything else associated with the creator of the story. I only own the OC I created.

**Rating (M) – **Rating due to cursing, violence, and general outlook of the OCs I have created.

**Setting – **Story starts around the beginning of the Phantom Lord arc.

* * *

**Devil's Descent**

**?**

Three colorless spheres floated in an abyss of black. An immense being moved through the darkness as it circled the spheres. "**Scum of the many worlds. Feel proud, for your soul has been chosen to bear the weight of you master's life." ** The spheres flickered slightly as the being spoke.

"**The color of life floods the paths this one has taken. One who is surrounded by fires of destruction as it drinks the flowing rivers of blood shed by its own hands. Lamia, a name so suited to one such as yourself." **One of the spheres glowed a bright red before it dimmed back to colorlessness.

"**An unfeeling monstrosity that warps the world around it. Devouring the very soul of the world until it is left as a gaping void. Caym, a name placed where none have been before. "** Another sphere glowed a dark purple before returning to normal.

The being turned to the last sphere. "**Bodies litter the grounds you have traveled. Their souls never to know rest until released from your will. Vaya, a name that has been and will be feared again." **The last sphere glowed a dark green before returning to normal.

The immense creature chuckle echoed through the black depths. **"Feel proud indeed… for you have been chosen."** Its body twisted as it reached a giant claw to rip at the boundaries between its world and the humans. **"Destiny has begun to weave its tale. The walkers of its roads all gather together to play out their roles." **The beings body shook as it laughed. **"But, destiny should know one thing about our kind. Devils never play by the rules. Now go, and make destiny watch as its pawns are devoured by twisting corruption of our kind!"**

That night, the people of earth land were gifted with the sight of three glowing orbs streak across the sky. None could imagine what horrors would be given rise to that seemingly innocent night.

[…]

Six figures left the destroyed remains of a village. The leading figure turned to the others. "Seems that the information we had was correct about this village. They did have some information hidden away in their records about Nirvana." A red haired man smirked at his leaders words. "They tried to hide it, but I could hear the truth behind their deception." A man with a weird face and long red hair spoke up next. "They should have taken the money we offered. Money is much more important than history. Right?" A woman in a blue outfit with feathers rimming sighed. "Who cares, let's find a place to rest so I can wash this filth of me and get some sleep." A man with a long nose and goggles chuckled. "Seems that one of us has already beaten you to the resting part." They all looked to their sixth member who had fallen asleep on a floating carpet. "Wahh, he is already asleep?"

The leader cut them off as he began to walk. "Enough, it doesn't matter what happened to those villagers. As long as we have what we came for it is enough." The rest fell silent as they followed their leader as he left. "With this new information, there will be nothing to stop us from finally locating Nirvana and carrying out our plans." A flash of light and a deafening boom followed his statement as a purple orb smashed into the ground meters from where they stood. The group covered their faces as a wall of dirt blew past them from the impact. "What the hell was that?" said the red haired man. No one answered him as they watched the spot where the object crashed.

_**Nirvana…**_

The leader of the group jerked as a voice echoed through his face. _What… what are you._

_**The question is… what is it that you want. What have you been searching for while you so desperately hide the true you behind your "Prayers".**_

"How do you know that?!" The group around him jumped at his outburst. "Father?" The leader turned to see the sleeping member had awakened. "That thing…" The man shook his head to quiet him before the others heard him. A hallow laughter floated through his mind.

_**Fear… that is what controls you. Nirvana is nothing more than a means to change the world to fit what you really are.**_

_Say what you want creature. But you will not be able to twist my mind to control me._

_**Control… No… I want to help you create this world. To see the emotions hold so dearly by humans turned into nothing more than a fantasy. To see the heart's treasure able to be manipulated at the slight switch of Nirvana. A world where nothing is true but the hallow void of nothing.**_

The man felt an unbelievable present weigh on his mind as the orb began to glow a dark purple. _What… what are you doing!_

_**Human… be happy… for you are the one who will form a contract with me. I am the Devil of the Void, Caym.**_

The night sky lit up as the surrounding area was bathed in a light from the orb. The sound of a man screaming in pain and the hallow laughter of a devil were the only things heard.

[…]

Far off in the distance, on the edge of the mainland, sat a tower of stone towering above the ocean surrounding it. At the top sat a blue haired man with a tattoo covering the right side of his face. _What was that surge of dark power I just felt?_ The man stared off into the distance to try and sense the present he had felt moment ago. A flash of light caught his eye as he saw a red streak fly towards him. His eyes widened as he used his magic to dodge the object as it slammed into the top of the tower. His throne was crushed as it served as a landing site for a glowing red orb. The man glared at the orb as he prepared for an attack.

_**hmm… This tower… so much innocent blood is soaked in its very foundation. Aaahh, it's so… pleasing to me just to soak in its glory.**_

The man grimaced as he heard the voice touch his man. "What manner of creature are you."

_**Creature? Don't call me such a filthy thing. A human should know a superior being when we grace them with our presence.**_

A twisted smile grew on the man's lips. "Are you a demon of Zeref. Have you come to witness the awakening of your master that will soon pass."

_**Zeref? ... **_An amused laugh echoed through his mind. _**Oh, all the lies, blood, and destruction you caused was for illusion of a god that so many believe in.**_

"Lord Zeref is a far more powerful being that you could ever be. His revival will come to pass." The man's eyes glinted dangerously. "For the tower is nearly done and the pawn I have been saving for so long has grown so powerful."

_**Your eyes… I can see so much blood and pain in the future you are striving to make. Ahh, I can barely contain myself. You'll share all that blood and pain with me won't you?**_

The man tensed as he felt the being inside the orb shift. "What are you planning?"

_**Of course you will, you don't have a choice. And in return, I'll help you with your little revival of this Zeref. As long as you sate my thirst with the overwhelming blood that your path will create. Now… this will only hurt a lot, but don't worry. I the Devil of Blood, Lamia, be enjoying every second of it.**_

The tower was covered in a cloud of red as the orb shot forward towards the man. The painful screams of the man and a pleased laugh echoed throughout the halls of the tower.

[…]

In another part of the country, sat the remains of a destroyed guild hall. Surrounding it were bodies of dead and many wounded. The wounded huddled together as they watched eerie green light lit up the inside of the ruined building. "When will the master get here?" Many of the members grumbled as they too wonder what was taking their guild master so long to arrive. "Do I really see members of my guild whining liked kicked dogs?"

The group jumped as they turned to see their master surrounded by his six others. "M-master, we d-didn't mean it like that!" The man smirked as dark shades appeared around the group and begin to slaughter them. "I don't need weaklings who are easily wiped out by something as an object falling on them." He ignored their screams as he walked towards the ruins of one of his guild buildings. "Now let's see what dares attack the strongest guild."

_**Attack? No… if I had attack your guild, you and everyone in it would be dead.**_

The man stopped dead as he heard the voice in his head. "You must be the fool who did this to one of my guild halls. To have the nerve to say that you could do this to all my guilds is quit something." His followers looked around in confusion as they tried to find the person he was talking to.

_**I don't care about your guild or anything you rule over. I only care that you have the potential to be a partner for me. Someone who is powerful enough to summon me in my true form.**_

"A partner, to someone who has caused damage to my guild, don't be a fool. The only thing you can look forward to is a painful death at my hands." A chuckle echoed through his body freeze as a dark force of magic power suffocated him.

_**Death… How amusing to hear that from a fool dressed like a jester. If I was the other two, you would probably be a blood splatter covering the ground beneath you.**_ The force withdrew as the men fell to his knees as breath rust back into his body. Behind him, his followers all laid passed out on the ground. _**But I'm not, so I'll let you live for now. You should really jump at this offer I am giving you. With a power like mine, you could destroy all those that stand before you and truly clam to be the strongest of them all.**_

The man slowly rose up from his knees as he caught his breath. "What… are you?" The orb floated up as something shifted beneath its surface.

_**Fight for what you believe in, no matter if it is for good or bad. Use me to crush the fools that stand in defiance against you. Their souls will be bound to you will until the end of time. I am the Devil of the Eternal End, Vaya. **_

The ruins were bathed in green light as the screech of the almighty guild master echoed throughout the silent night.

[…]

**Spirit World**

The spirit king sat silently on his throne as he felt changes in the human world. His eyes opened to reveal worried filled eyes. "The devils have started to move." He stood up and walked to his balcony to overlook the celestial world. "The time of the end is fast approaching the human world." He sighed tiredly as he rested against the railing. "I can only hope that the humans are strong enough to withstand the coming storm."

* * *

**Devil Summoning Guide**

The devil itself must accept the wizard that wishes to make a contract with it.

Devils have two forms they can be summoned in, Halfling and true form. Halfling form requires much less magic to summon but is much weaker than their true forms. True forms drain an alarming amount of magic and may lead to death of the contractor.

Devils cannot be acquired through defeating their partners.

No wizard may have more than one devil serving it. Wizards who try will be severely punished.

If the devil finds its owner worthy. It can form a Devil's Bond with the wizard. This drastically reduces the magic power needed to summon it. However, this has consequences for the devil. If its owner is killed, then the devil is banished back to its own world for a thousand years.

Next chapter: **Phantom Devil's Mission: Capture Lucy Heartfilia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Devil's Mission: Capture Lucy Heartfilia**

**Phantom Lords HQ**

"Ahh, Jude Heartfilia in person at my guild. I can only wonder what kind of job must have forced you to ask aid from a wizard guild." Lucy's father frowned at the man who was sitting on his throne in front of him. "Jose, I didn't come to listen to a mere guild master blow hot air from his ass. I came to offer you a job that I hope I won't regret giving to you." Jose smile stayed frozen in place as he raged inside at the man's words.

_**Hmm… A human who can shut up the great Jose? If only he had magic power, then he would be an interesting tool to use.**_

_Quiet, I don't need you speaking in my head while I have a chance to drain this family of all their riches._ All he received was a dark chuckled before he felt the dark presence recede from his mind. He focused his attention back to Jude. "Of course, I assure you that if Phantom Lord can't complete this job then no other guild can." Jude gave an unimpressed look before he pulled out a picture from his suite. "Lucy Heartfilia, my daughter has recently ran away and joined a troublesome guild." Jose raised a brow as he took the picture and looked at the girl in it. "So the Heartfilia heir decided to become a run away?" He chuckled at the look on Jude's face at the jab. "So… which guild did this girl join?" This time it was Jade's turn to smirk. "Fairy Tail."

_**Hahahahaha!**_ Mocking laughter swept through his mind as the words registered. The picture crumbled as magic power surged through Jose body as his face twisted into fury. _Damn you Makarov, having the heir of the Heartfilia in you guild. I won't let you use their riches to try and surpass my guild!_

_**What can you do? Remember the last time you faced him. You were crushed like a weakling before his powers. Although, I would not mine facing such a foe. To gain a soul infused with that much magic would be quite a treat indeed.**_

_Makarov is mine! I will be the one to defeat that man. For too long has his guild be considered equal to mine. I will crush him and destroy his guild before his eyes._

Jose focused back to Jude "We of Phantom Lord will accept this mission to recover Lucy Heartfilia. I trust you have no qualms on how we deal with the guild she is in." Jude waved his hand idly at the question. "I don't care what happens to some guild my daughter has joined. Just make sure to bring my daughter back to me in one piece. I'll make sure that you will be rewarded greatly." Jose smirked as he nodded his head. "Then I will personally guarantee that this job will be completed." He added in his thoughts as Jude turned to leave. _And I'll gladly use her to bleed you dry of everything you own._

_**Ohh… I see you already have a twisted plan to make your guild even richer and powerful then it is now. **_

_Money, power, and reputation are everything that matters to a guild. Without all three, a guild could never be the best. It just so happens that my guild has all of those and more. I already know who I should use to set off this little war with fairy tail._

_**Gajeel… Hahahaha… I only hope thought you plan to use me in this little war of yours. As you know, I can hardly stand by as there is a fight going on.**_

Jose surged his magically power briefly and seconds later his strongest members stood before him. "My dear wizards, we have received a rather interesting job. I expect all of you to use you full power to complete this mission." The elemental four and Gajeel nodded as Jose smirked as his plan came together. _Devil… I have an important job for you in this plan as well. I want you to be the one to capture Lucy Heartfilia._

… _**You would use me to capture a simple girl instead of destroying the guild itself?**_

_Exactly, as I told you, I will be the one to destroy Makarov and his guild! You may destroy anybody who tries to rescue her from us, but that is all!_

… _**I will comply for now. But know this human, you do not have the power to command me like those foolish celestial spirits. You are my tool to be used when I need. I can easily exist in my half summoned form without the help of you humans. Count yourself lucky that I need you to exist in my true form in this world, or you would have died the night you met me.**_

_We shall see devil, but for now. We follow my rules as long as you are part of this guild._

[…]

**Days later – In Magnolia Town**

A poled filled Fairy Tail loomed in the distance as a shadowy figure flickered across the rooftops. It glided to a stop on a building located across from a boarding house. Glowing green eyes flickered in the shadows as the being study the people moving inside the building across from it. A smirk appeared on its face as it noticed a blond girl freaking out over her unexpected guests. "**Lucy Heartfilia located."**

The eyes flickered toward the central park before a dark chuckle passed his lips. _**Seems Gajeel has found some Fairies to play with. This should make things much more interesting.**_ The eyes returned to its origin mission. _**But for now I can wait… I don't want the first fun I had in a thousand years to end too fast.**_ He settled into the shadows of the rooftop and continued to watch the window as the unsuspecting wizards inside went to bed.

The night passed slowly as his eyes strayed from window to the night sky as he passed the night away. He sighed as he finally saw the wizards begin to wake up. _**That was a total waste of time. These wizards better make it worth my wile to hold off slaughtering them for so long. **_His ears twitched as he heard a scream in the distance. _**Seems someone had finally found the present Gajeel had left for Fairy Tail. **_He smirked as he listened to the news spread closer and closer until the disturbance alerted the wizards he was watching. Excitement tingles through him as he felt other magic energies from Fairy Tail also heading towards the park. One especially large aura nearly had him laughing with glee. _**The war finally begins.**_

**Hospital – Levy's room**

"Levy-chan… Droy… Jet… This is just too cruel" Lucy face tilted down as tears begin to form in her eyes. "I… cannot forgive them"

"**Really? And what exactly do you plan to do against those that hurt your friends?"** Lucy froze as she felt a terrifying presence behind her. **"Will you kill them? Hurt them? Destroy their friends as well? Or are you just all talk?** Lucy slowly turned around on the stool to face the intruder. "W-who are you?" Her eyes widened when she took in the cloaked figure's glowing eyes. **"You may calm me Vaya human."** Lucy slowly stood up as her hand trailed to her keys. "Are you with Phantom Lord." His eyes narrowed slightly as he answered her. **"For now, but I already know that my stay there won't be for much longer. That fool of a guild master has begun to think he can control me."**

His words caused her to glare at him as she prepared to summon one of her celestial spirits. "I won't allow you to cause harm to any of my friends agai" She was caught off as she found her arm gripped by a hand covered in black armor. Inhuman eyes were inches from her own as she felt pain explode throughout her head. **"Brave, but stupid. A human with such weak magic should never try and threaten a Devil."** The last sight Lucy saw as she faded into to black was the eyes of the monster before her. _Devil? _Was her last thought as she succumbed to the darkness.

He caught the back of her shirt as she fell and looked down at her. **"**_**All this trouble over a girl's inheritance." **_Rain hitting the glass behind him brought his attention to the two magic auras waiting outside. "**So… Jose doesn't trust me to not kill the girl."** He smirked as he drug her body to the window and opened it. **"You two out there, I'm done with my job. I'll leave the rest to you so you better catch her." **With that he lifted up her body and tossed her out the window. A panicked non was all he heard as he returned through his summoned gate and back to Jose.

Jose flinched as he felt Vaya's presence appear back in his head. _Did you capture the girl?_ He gave the equivalent of a shrug in his mind as he answered. _**Yes, but whether alive or not will be up to the quick thinking of your little elemental four pets.**_ Jose gritted his teeth as he heard Vaya's words. _What did you do!_ Silence was his answer as Vaya had already disconnected from his mind. Jose gripped the armrest of his throne in anger. _That devil better not have ruined my plan or I will kill him._

**Hours later- Prison Cell**

Jose walked into the cell as he felt Lucy aura shift as she awakened. "Awake now, Lucy Hearfilia." He smirked as she saw her look at him in confusion and asks who he was. "I am the Phantom Lord guild master, Jose." His feeling of control slipped away as he felt Vaya presence return. _**Hmm… seems that your stooges aren't so dumb after all. They actually caught her in time.**_ He returned his focus back to the girl who had finished freaking out over a bug crawling on her. "Not a very comfortable place to be, but If you behave, then I'm sure we can treat you more like a guest then a prisoner." Lucy glared at him as she ignored the offer. "Why did you attack us?" Jose echoed her question "Us?... Oh, you mean fairy tail." A twisted smirk appeared on his face. "That was just extra. Our true objective was to capture a single individual who just happened to be in Fairy Tail. So we decided to crush two birds with one stone."

_**Or use it as an excuse to get revenge on Makarov. That's all it really boils down to. You try to make it seem like it's all one big rivalry, but it's just the hatred of a defeated man.**_ Jose ignored the jab and focused on Lucy who stared at him in confusion. "So then… you kidnapped me?" Jose waved his hand in front of him. "No, don't be absurd. It was your father who requested we get you." Lucy refused to go back as she struggled with her bonds. "Release me at once." Jose sighed at the foolish request. "I cannot do that." A snicker flickered through his head. _**Yeah you can, unless you're scared of getting beat up again by a fairy tail wizard.**_

His angry retort was silenced as Lucy next sentenced stunned both him and Vaya. "But I have to pee." Jose recovered from his shock and shook his head. "Like we would fall for such a classic excuse." He pointed at a bucket in the corner. "Go ahead." Lucy looked at him in shock. "Eh!" He chuckled as he gloated at her. "We would never fall for an excuse like that." His eyes popped opened in shock as he watched her prepare to pee in the bucket. "You're actually going to do it" He turned around. "What a shameless lady and I'm such a gentleman."

A chuckled echoed in his head. _**I can't believe you fell for such a trick.**_ Before he could respond, a soul shattering pain raced throughout his body. Through a daze of pain he watched as Lucy walked towards the door while saying "Be good" Anger flooded through him as he staggered to his feet. _I am going to show her what happens to a person who humiliate me like this?_ His strength gave out as he watched her jump from the ledge and he fell down from the pain once again.

Vaya appeared beside him with a mocking smile. "**So the great Jose is defeated by a weak little girl who had her hands tied behind her back. So now this makes it where two Fairy Tail wizards have defeated you. Maybe I should have chosen someone from that guild in the first place. I would have never chosen you if I had known you were so "weak"."** He stood up before he walked to the edge and looked down to see a pink haired boy carrying Lucy away.

A surge of power behind him made him laugh as he felt Jose magical aura of rage. "How dare that little bitch do this to me!" Jose stumbled to his feet and glared at Vaya. "We're going to destroy Fairy Tail right before that bitch's eyes." Jose pointed at him. "Vaya! I want you to destroy the guild Fairy Tail right before their eyes." Dark magic gathered around him as his eyes glowed brightly. _**Foolish human, I shall grant you the destruction of the guild. But this battle will be the last you ever see. For I already found my next tool to use.**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unveiling of a Devil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unveiling of a Devil**

**Phantom HQ **

Jose stared across the water towards the now distant fairy tail. Hate and anger was thick around him as images of the humiliation he had suffered hours early played through his mind. Around him, his men worked quickly and quietly as to not draw his attention to them. They did not want to face the wrath that was sure to fall on Fairy Tail soon.

_**You're actually going to use me this time?**_ Jose's attention wavered slightly as he focused on the voice in his head. _Yes Vaya, but you will follow to the plan I have set out for their destruction._ He felt annoyance flow from the devil as he remembered his plan. _**Shoot cannon, send me, shoot cannon again while I'm still there, and if all else fails, blow half of the town up with them. What a perfect plan for a person of your rank. I can't see why all guild masters don't use you as their role model.**_ Jose gritted his teeth at his remark. The devil's annoying presence was not helping him with his mood.

"Master, Fairy Tail has spotted us and we can see their members pouring out of the guild." Jose smirked as he turned his attention to the shocked faces staring at his mobile HQ. "Prepare, the magical cannon, Jupiter." The HQ shook as the cannon extended and targeted Fairy Tail. "Obliterate"

A large wave of magic exploded out of the cannon towards Fairy Tail. _Looks like I won't need you._ Vaya chuckled as it felt a strong magic source collide with the magic projectile. _**Phase 1 failed.**_ The magic exploded and covered Fairy Tail in a cloud of dirt. Seconds later, the cloud dispersed to show the guild still standing. Jose ignored the sight and turned on his speaker. "First Makarov, now Erza is unable to fight. You don't stand a chance… Hand over Lucy Heartfilia right now!"

Instantly, the sound was filled with the angry voices of Fairy Tail wizards who were asked to give up one of their friends. _**Can I go yet? Or do you want to continue failing at trying to scare the fairy tail mages into submission. If so, please continue, I could use the entertainment before a big battle.**_ Jose veins bulged as anger rushed throughout his body. "Then we'll fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter. Now struggle in the fifteen minutes of terror it takes to reload."

… _**Did you just tell them how long it would take to reload your cannon? I really know now that choosing you as a tool wasn't such a good idea.**_ Jose ignored his jab as he continued on with his rant. "Feel pain Fairy Tail. You have two choices, die by Jupiter or by the Phantom Lord's Devil." Confusion was met with his statement as many of Fairy Tail and even most of his own members looked confused. They had never heard of a person title Devil in Phantom Lord. Jose laughed as he gathered magic to summon. "Go Vaya! Show those weaklings what it means to fight against the strongest guild in Fiora."

_**Finally… I can fight some interesting people. But I only have one problem before I fight.**_ Jose felt killing intent leak out of the swirling magic that was forming into him. **"I'm no one's devil… remember that or you might end up dead sooner than you want."** With that he was surrounded by green light before he burst through the front of the HQ leaving a giant hole behind him. "Vaya!"

[…]

Down below on the cannon, Natsu was trying to destroy with his magic. "Ahhh, it doesn't budge an inch." Happy looked at the end of the cannon before turning to Natsu. "Maybe we can destroy it from the ins" he was caught off guard as the wall above them exploded as a green flash rocketed towards their guild. Happy had to hold to the cannon to not get blown off by the wind. "Natsu, what is that." Natsu followed the orb with worried eyes. "I don't know happy, but I won't let it hurt my friends." Happy looked up at him with worry. "But we have to destroy Jupiter or it will destroy our home." Natsu looked between the cannon and his guild conflicted before he jumped into the cannon. "Come on Happy, we have to destroy this cannon."

Back at guild, Cana, Loki, and the others watched the light approach warily. It landed silently in front of them before shrinking to reveal a hooded person. **"So this is the mages of the guild that is causing that fool so many problems." ** The figure looked around before he chuckled. **"You guys are certainly not what I expected you guys to be."** Loki glared at him as he felt his skin crawl. "So, you're the Devil of Phantom Lord." Inhuman eyes focused on him from the darkness of the hood. **"And you are Loki… a shadow of your former self. Tell me, what is a "Being" like you doing here like this."** Loki's eyes widened at his words. "How do you know who I am?"

He simply chuckled as he ignored the question and turned to the Cana and the rest. **"My name is Vaya humans, and I am no one's devil. You should be careful of what you believe or say when it concerns those of my kind."** Cana smirked at him as she and those around her prepared to fight. "I don't care whose devil you are, but we won't let you destroy our guild or take Lucy. No matter how much of a devil you act like."

A half covered smile formed on his face as he focused on the women before him. **"Title? I believe that you have the wrong idea about me. I'm no human…"** Dark magic pressed down on those around him as he released his power. **"You get the honor of being the first victims this devil has gotten to kill in over a thousand years!" **He jumped forward laughing as he formed a powerful sphere of magic in his hand. Loki's warning sense went off as he caught sight of the ball. "Everybody get away from him!"

**BOOM**

The explosion shook the ground as it filled the air with dirt. **"One down… already, huh… maybe this won't be so fun after all." **The dirt cleared to show Vaya standing in a crater formed by his attack. A shock gasp came from Cana and the others as they noticed a body at his feet. The unmistakable letters on his chest revealed who he was. "Joey!" The scream triggered Loki into action as he jumped into the pit at Vaya. "Bastard!" Vaya dodged Loki punches as he jumped out of the crater. **"Huh… What a weakling you had in this guild. He didn't even last three minutes. Yet, you guys are sad over his death… how human."**

Screams of rage alerted him to attacks from the surrounding mages. He chuckled wildly as he dodged the furious attacks of a guild that had lost one of their precious friends. He jumped as weird wooden feet and hands came from the ground, weaved in-between fire balls, dispersed smoke filled attacks, and dodged Loki's furious attacks as the countdown to Jupiter continued. **"You guys better hurry, you have less than five minutes to defeat me before you all die."**

Cana gripped her cards tightly as she panted from using her magic so much. "Natsu won't let that cannon fire. He'll destroy it before they can attack again." Surrounding cheers from the rest of the guild showed that they all believed in Natsu as well. Loki smirked as he stood before Vaya. "And we won't let him get all the glory. We'll make sure to defeat you as well."

"**Your guild's groundless confidence, belief in your comrades, and anger at those who hurt them are some of the best things to come across."** Vaya begin to laugh as power began to leak off him. **"It's always these kinds of people that are the most fun to fight!" **He appeared before a surprised Loki and smashed his fist into his stomach. **"You'll be the second to fall in this battle to me Loki!" **Loki skidded back and fell to his knees as he held his stomach. Instantly, Loki was surrounded by his guild members as Cana and Macao attacked Vaya.

He dodged Cana's random card magic and Macao's purple fire with an irritated face. **"Don't get in my way humans, it will soon be your turn to fall as well, but you're going to have to wait till then. So…"** He appeared between them and slammed down on Macao's knee and twisted Cana's arm. **"FUCK OFF!"** Two loud snaps filled the air as Cana and Macao cried out in pain. "Bastard!" Vaya smirked as he jumped away from them as Loki landed in front of them. "Don't touch them!" He shrugged as he stared in amusement at the anger on Loki's face. **"They got in the way… and if you want to blame anyone, it should be yourself after all. How weak have your kind gotten after all these years. You can't even fight at this level. Or…" **A smiled formed on his hooded face. **"Could there be another reason for your weakened state."** The look of surprise and anguish on his face gave him his answer. **"Oh… I see the truth now. How intere"**

He was caught off as a scream from the wizards around him told him Jupiter had begun to glow as magic power built up. **"Tsk… just when I had finally found some fun, time had to run out. Oh well, at least I had some fun with this fool of a tool before he becomes totally useless."** A laugh from Loki brought his attention back to him. "I told you, Natsu won't let them fire that again because…" A huge explosion echoed throughout the area as the Jupiter cannon exploded from the inside out. "he is Salamander, a comrade and fellow wizard of Fairy Tail."

Vaya watched the explosion as pieces of the cannon fell into the water below. His shoulders began to shake as laughter burst from his mouth. **"Interesting, you guys are so much more fun than I thought you would be."** He turned to Loki with excitement burning in his visible eye. **"From now on the stakes in this fight are going to be so much higher! I can't wait to see how much harder you guys will fight!"**

A loud rumbled followed his excited remark as the Phantom Lord HQ began to and the others looked in shock as the guild hall turned into a giant. Loki looked up in shock. "It turned into a giant." The giant's arm began to wright slowly as it formed a seal in the air. Cries of shock filled the air as many realized what spell was being formed. Loki looked at the spell with shock "Abyss Break, and such a huge magic seal. That spell could wipe out everything to Caldia Cathedral."

"**That's right! You're not fighting for just the survival of your guild anymore, but half of Magnolia as well!"** Vaya chuckled as rage showed on Loki's. **"Come little Fairy, see if your strong enough to protect the town you call home."** Loki charged forward as Vaya ran to meet him. "How can you be part of a guild that does these things?" Vaya dodged Loki's blows and struck back at him. **"Didn't you hear me when I first got here? I'm no one's Devil, their just my tools to have a fun time here."** Loki flinched as a blow glanced his face. "You bastard, you think this is fun." They broke apart and landed facing each other. **"There is nothing more fun than fighting for one's life. I hope you guys drag out this battle as long as you can!"**

"Stop!"

"**Huh?"**

"I'm the one you're after. Stop attacking the guild, right now!"

Vaya turned to see Mira disguised as Lucy. He arched a brow at her look before he turned to Loki. **"Smart idea she had, but it won't fool anybody."** Jose voice came from the giant. "Disappear, little Imposter. I knew that Lucy wouldn't be here. You would never put someone you were trying to protect on the front lines." Vaya frowned as he saw the depressing mood settle on the guild that had been so full of confidence and fight. **"Hey, you guys aren't going to sit down and die now are you. What happened to the promising fight I could enjoy?"**

Loki glared at him as he saw Mira's crying. "All you care about is fighting and killing. A person like you wouldn't understand the sorrow of another." Vaya smirked as he flipped Loki off. **"The heart of another has no meaning towards me. Such trivial things will only drag down one's existence and causes them to lose out on his own life."** Loki activated his rings and formed wind around his fist. "Your wrong, the heart of others is what gives us strength." Vaya ready himself for Loki's attack as he laughed. **"Did I make you mad? Great, now we can finally get this fight star-"**

"Mira!"

"**Oh come on. What is it now!"** He turned to see that the girl had been captured in the hand of the giant. An irritated look settled on his face as he turned towards the giant. **"What the fuck do you think you're doing interfering in MY fight against these people?" **Jose's rang out as he squeezed Mira in the giant's hand. "You should know I don't like people who try and deceive me. I'm just going to smash her to pieces as a lesson." An explosion near the hand interrupted the talk as Elfman came crashing through the wall.

Loki smirked as he saw the anger on Elfman's face when he saw his sister crying. He landed behind Vaya and swept his feet from underneath the surprised devil. "You shouldn't look away in the middle of a battle." Loki smashed his magic enhanced fist into his face and sent him crashing into Fairy Tail. "Loki! Don't help them destroy the guild!" Came the angry scream from Cana as she rested against a wall. Loki laughed nervously as he turned towards her. "Sorry Cana, guess I got carried away, but…" He posed as his glasses sparkled. "I was able to defeat him for you." A sweat drop formed on Cana head as she stared at her fellow mage. "Loki, this isn't the time."

"Nee-chan! I'm so glad you're Okay!" They looked in the direction of the scream to see Elfman crying as Mira stood beside him. "Looks like Elfman was finally able to control his full beast form." Loki smirked at Cana's comment as they watched the two siblings. "Phantom chose the wrong sister to mess with this time." He turned towards her. "Do you think the others will make it in time to stop the spell?" Cana leaned against the wall and smiled. "I bet they're wrecking the place from the inside out. And a certain mage escaped her bed and took off to join them." Loki widened his eyes in shock as he realized who she was talking about. "She didn't go to fight with those wounds did she?" Cana chuckled. "Erza snuck out after you punched that guy into the guild. You know nothing we say can stop her. We can only believe that she will be okay." Loki nodded as he looked towards the giant with worried eyes. "I know"

"What a poor showing Vaya, defeated by those weak fairies. I thought you would be stronger than that." Soldiers started pouring from the bottom of the giant as they raced toward the weakened Fairy Tail members. "I should have used my soldiers in the first place. Fairy Tail, feel pain and fall to my soldiers."

"He can't be seriously considering sending out his men when he plans to use that spell. He'll hit them too when he attacks." Cana staggered to her feet. "No, those things are only shades. Ghost soldiers created by Jose's magic. We have to hold on, Natsu and the others are still fighting and we can't give up before them!"

**Inside Fairy Tail**

Vaya laid in the wreckage of barrels as he stared up at the ceiling. Cuts were slowly healing across his face as dried blood coated the wounds. _**That actually hurt.**_ He set up as he used his tattered cloak to wipe the blood from his face. His noise crinkled up at the smell of his cloak and looked down to see he had landed in barrels of beer. _**Great… just what I needed.**_ He stood up and wobbled a little as he gained his Barings. He rubbed his jaw as his now uncovered eyes looked around the guild. _**This guild is finished… it won't last much longer.**_

He walked towards the hole he came in but stopped as he felt something pulse below the ground. His eyes widened as memories of what he was feeling came to him. _**Those foolish humans actually have it here under their guild.**_ He knelt and placed his hand on the ground as he pushed his magic power out to get a better sense of where it was. _**To have my fun only begin and end so quickly is not what I want.**_ He stood up as he memorized where he felt it was sealed away before he began to walk back to the hole. _**I'll play a little longer in this world before I allow him to end it.**_

Sounds of fighting grew louder as he neared the exit. He stopped before the hole to see that the fairy tail wizards were now besieged by hundreds of shades. A frown formed on his face as he watched the one sided fight. _**This isn't fun anymore…**_ The building shook around him as shades began to tear it down. _**I'm through with this… **_His body shimmered as it faded away into green light. He completely faded away as the guild collapsed into a heap of rubble.

**Phantom HQ**

Vaya landed on the remains of a wall as he stared at the scene before him. The red haired mage that had blocked Jupiter's first shot hung suspended in the air by Jose. She wore a pissed off face as she screamed at him. "Damn You!" Jose smirked as he prepared to finish her. "I wouldn't struggle. It will only make it worse." He shot a dark wave of magic at her and looked in surprise as it was blocked.

Up on the wall, Vaya looked on in interest as the guild master of Fairy Tail had finally arrived. _**Now we will see just how strong you are old man.**_ He watched as magic attacks collided between masters and sent shockwave of magic out. He slowly began to smirk as he watched the powerful display both leaders put on. _**This is exactly how I thought it would be like.**_ Makarov grew into his huge form as he began to cast fairy law. _**Makarov will be the winner of this fight. But so will I…**_ He disappeared moments before the light of Fairy law reached him.

[…]

A defeated Jose sat crumpled in the remains of his guild. He barely moved as Vaya appeared beside him with a smirk. **"You have done well. Thanks to you, I was able to find what our lord was looking for as well as a fun guild to play with."** He knelt down beside him and smirked as he reached forward and placed his hand on his chest. **"Now I'm afraid this is goodbye. So I'll be taking my power back."** Jose gave a scream of anguish as a green orb parted from his body and fell into Vaya's hands. He stood up and looked at the crumbled guild leader. **"You were a better tool than I thought you would be. So as a gift, I'll let you keep your life… but I doubt you will see that as much of a blessing."**

He turned away and lifted the orb up as he focused on it. **"If it's any consolation to you, I'll let you know that everything will be destroyed soon anyways. Everything will come to an end soon."** The orb began to glow as Vaya's body faded into the orb. **"This is just one last hurrah I can have in this world before our lord is reborn."** He completely faded as the orb shot off towards fairy tail.

**Fairy Tail Ruins**

Makarov stood before his destroyed guild and a covered body. "They really trashed this badly and… one of my children is gone." Tears begin flowed down his cheeks as he looked at his child. Around him, the other members were crying as well. Lucy was looking down at the ground in shame. "Lou-chan, don't make that face." She looked up to see an injured Levi, Droy, Jet, and Reedus standing beside her with tears in their eyes. "But, it's all my-" Lucy was caught off as Levi gently hugged her. "No one here thinks it's your fault Lucy." Tears formed in her eyes as Makarov begin to speak. "Lucy, one's happiness, sadness, and tears are everyone's here. That is what a guild is. We can't share everything, but we can to some extent." He turned towards her with a smile on his face. "You are a member of Fairy Tail."

Lucy began to cry as the others laughed as tears ran down they cheeks. Makarov turned and looked down at his child's body. _That is the bond of Fairy Tail._ Near Makarov, Loki's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the sinister presence from before hurtling towards the master. "Look out!" Everybody turned around in surprise as a green light shot past them and towards the master. Erza rushed forward as she tried to intercept the light. "Master look out!" A blinding green flashed as it connected with a body. "Master!" A scream of pain filled the air as the light disappeared to reveal Makarov standing behind a screaming Lucy. "Lucy" yelled Natsu and the others as they rushed towards the screaming girl.

Lucy collapsed to the ground as pain blocked out everything around her. She had taken the hit meant for her master. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. As her consciences faded, a dark voice filtered through her mind. _**Seems we meet again human.**_A brief second of recognition came to her mind before she passed out with one sentence ringing in her mind. _**It seems that you will die by my hands after all.**_

* * *

_**AN:** _Third chapter complete and yes their will be more character death.

Rip Joey Fullborn - Muscle wizard of Fairy Tail.


End file.
